De retour
by Me from the Hetalia fandom
Summary: Marianne retourne vivre dans la maison de son enfance après la mort de ses parents. Un nouveau lotissement à été construit à côté de chez elle. Un certain Arthur Kirkland y a emménagé. Fruk, et un peu de PruCan, SpaMano, Gerita.
1. Chapter 1 - retour à la maison

Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction! (Quelle surprise!)

C'est un nouveau projet qui est né pendant que je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'ai donc eu le temps de la retourner dans mon esprit quelques heures avant de me décider à l'écrire.

Je vous préviens, le début peut paraître ennuyeux. Vous pouvez lire à partir du deuxième gros paragraphe sans être perdu!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Une fois assise sans dans le bus, j'ai jeté mon sac sur le siège à côté de moi et j'ai posé ma tête contre la vitre. Je regardai le paysage au dehors sans le voir. Je ne pensais plus aux arbres qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Mon esprit était envahi tous les souvenirs de ma petite maison. Ma petite maison. Je me rappelais de chacun de ses recoins.

En arrivant, entre deux pans de haie bien taillés, on voyait le grand portail blanc qui, comme les volets, était repeint tous les étés. Une fois ouvert, il laissait place à un chemin de dalles de pierre, entouré de gazon tondu de près, qui menait à la grande porte de chêne. De chaque côté, il y avait une fenêtre au dessus des massifs de roses. Les murs étaient de crépis jaune, comme toutes celles du quartier.

J'entends encore le tintement des clés lorsque mon père tournait la plus grande dans la serrure, et le claquement de la poignée lorsqu'il la tournait pour laisser place au couloir d'entrée aux murs gris clair recouverts de cadres. Ce couloir donnait sur le salon.

Le salon était la pièce la plus ensoleillée de la maison, le mur du fond était presque entièrement constitué de baies vitrées. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait la grande table d'ébène et ses six chaises à dossier de cuir que l'on avait hérités d'une arrière grand mère que je n'avais jamais connue. A gauche, le mur était de moitié recouvert d'une bibliothèque du même bois qui avait remplacé des étagères de fortunes quand j'avais 8 ans. Elle était remplie de romans, bandes dessinées, mangas, contes pour enfants, DVD et albums photos rangés méticuleusement par ma mère. Elle était douée pour ça ma mère. Elle rangeait toujours par édition, auteur, date de sortie, couleur de la tranche du livre, niveau de langue, thème… A droite, il y avait le meuble télé et la table basse assorties à la bibliothèque et achetée en même temps, ainsi que le canapé et deux fauteuils de cuir de l'année précédente, avec la télé à écran plat arrivée à mes 14 ans.

A gauche, il y avait la cuisine. Les murs étaient blancs et les meubles noirs. Tout à droite, il y avait le frigo, et un plan de travail en pin encombrée de notre vielle machine à café, du grille pain déréglé et de la cocotte minute qui n'avait jamais trouvé sa place dans un placard, le tout au dessus du tiroir à couverts et celui plus profond contenant des tupperware et et divers ustensiles de cuisine pour la plupart inutiles. Plus à gauche, il y avait l'évier au dessus d'un placard contenant la poubelle et des produits nettoyants. Encore à gauche, il y avait la plaque de cuisson et le four sur le placard à poêles et casseroles. Derrière, il y avait un autre plan de travail sur lequel je prenais mon petit déjeuner depuis mes 10 ans, c'est à dire quand mes parents en eurent assez de sortir tous les matins la nappe de la grande table, le tout sur le placard contenant assiettes, vers, bols, ramequins et autres récipients du genre.

En prenant à droite après le couloir, il y avait des escaliers à côté de la porte de la buanderie. Dehors, le petit jardin abritait un petit parterre d'un mètre que l'on avait appelé potager, une petite balançoire et la piscine gonflable de juin à septembre.

Si on montait les escaliers, il y avait droit devant la salle de bain à gauche de la chambre d'amis / salle de jeu / pièce à bazar, et derrière moi se trouvait à gauche ma chambre et à droite celle de mes parents.

Les murs de la salle de bain étaient bleu pastel. Dans le coin droit il y avait la baignoire et dans le gauche le lavabo. A droite de la porte étaient mes toilettes et à gauche le placard.

La chambre de mes parents avait des murs beige clair. Le lit était au milieu, avec une table de chevet blanche de chaque côté. A droite il y avait un petit bureau, une commode et une fenêtre et à gauche un grand placard aux portes coulissantes en miroir.

Ce qui était à l'origine une chambre d'amis servait à abriter le trop plein de jouets qui ne rentraient plus dans ma chambre depuis que j'avais décidé de paraître mâture à défaut de l'être vraiment. Mes étagères jusqu'alors remplies de jouets jouets en tous genres contenaient depuis des livres et des boîtes.

Ma chambre était la pièce de la maison que je préférait. Les murs étaient oranges en bas et blancs en haut, couleurs que j'avais toujours apprécié, contrairement à certaines de mes amies qui avaient dû négocier longuement afin d'avoir des murs recouverts d'autre chose que du rose ou des petits bateaux. Mon lit était contre le mur de droite, et une commode me servait de table de chevet. La fenêtre était sur le même mur, au dessus du bureau coincé entre le bout du lit et me mur de la porte, envahi de puzzles encadrés et de dessins plus ou moins bien réalisés en fonction de l'époque de leur création. Le murs du fond, lui, était recouvert d'étagères et d'une guirlande lumineuse que j'avais eue à mon anniversaire des 3 ans. Le mur de gauche était un placard aussi portes coulissantes beige clair.

Le bus est arrivé. Je me suis levée lentement, ai pris mon sac sur le siège et ma valise laissée à l'avant du bus, ai salué le chauffeur et suis descendue. Le car à continué son chemin.

Cinquante mètres plus tard j'étais au bout de l'allée délabrée où j'avais passé mon enfance.

A gauche, il y avait la maison bleue, l'unique bâtiment du quartier qui n'était pas jaune. Léa, une fille de mon âge, avait vécu ici jusqu'à son déménagement lorsqu'on avait 10 ans. La maison avait été rachetée par un jeune couple qui avait eu des jumeaux quand j'avais 13 ans. C'étaient deux petits garçons insupportables qui avaient dû briser au moins 4 ou 5 vitres depuis leur naissance, quand je ne prenais pas le ballon dans la tête quand je dormais dans le jardin.

En face de moi, il y avait la forêt. Enfin, forêt, c'est un bien grand mot, elle n'était pas très grande, mais pour moi, c'était la forêt. Elle avait abrité tous mes chagrins et colères depuis que je savais y aller. Dès que j'étais triste ou en colère, ou les deux, je marchais une centaine de mètres dans ma forêt, grimpait sur la première branche d'un chêne et m'y asseyais. Toujours le même arbre, toujours la même branche. Cette forêt était ma forêt. Là bas, j'avais assisté à la naissance d'un oisillon, à une course d'écureuil, à la mort lente du gagnant assassiné par le chat des voisins… J'y avais retrouvé le chien du couple de retraités qui vivaient au bout de la rue et qui m'avaient donné des bonbons pour me remercier. J'avais 9 ans.

A droite, il y avait ma maison. Enfin je crois.

A 22 ans, j'étais partie vivre à environ 2 heures d'ici avec celui que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie.

A 25 ans, sur l'autoroute A64, un camion avait percuté la vielle voiture de les parents, et leurs vies à tous les trois étaient parties pendant que les véhicules faisaient des tonneaux dans le ravin.

A 29 ans, il y a une semaine, je me suis séparée de ce supposé homme de ma vie. Il fallait s'y attendre, on se disputait tout le temps, il était constamment de mauvaise humeur et portait beaucoup d'attention au décolleté de la voisine.

Alors je suis revenue chez moi, car oui, maintenant c'était chez moi. La maison de mes parents m appartenait depuis ce certain mois d'octobre de mes 2 ans, et pourtant je n'y avais jamais remis les pieds. Et ce jour là, un beau 25 mai de mes 29 ans, jour ensoleillé accompagné d'une brise fraîche, je suis revenue habiter chez moi, étant donnée mon absence totale de logement.

Je n'ai pas reconnu ma maison.

La haie n'avait pas été taillée, le portail et les volets n'avaient pas été repeints, l'herbe n'avait pas été tondue, les roses n'avaient pas été arrosées et les mauvaises herbes n'avaient n'avaient pas été retirées méticuleusement du chemin. Ma maison bien entretenue avait disparu sous les haies trop grandes, les rosés desséchées et les mauvaises herbes.

J'ai pris sur moi. Déterrer des fleurs et tondre une pelouse n'était pas très compliqué pour moi. Le voisin pourrait toujours m'aider à tailler la haie et repeindre le portail et les volets n'était pas vraiment une urgence. Quelques années sans nouvelle couche de peinture pour les épaissir leur feraient le plus grand bien.

J'ai ouvert la porte.

Quatre ans et demi de poussière avaient recouvert le sol. Un cadre était tombé, celui de mon anniversaire des 3 ans. Mon préféré.

Pendant 6 jours j'ai déterré tous mes souvenirs d'enfance de leur couche de poussière. Le moindre objet ravivant leur absence. J'ai pleuré plus de larmes que n'en avait jamais vues mon arbre. Mon chêne avait disparu d'ailleurs. Ils avaient détruits la moitié de ma forêt pour construire un nouveau lotissement. Il était d'ailleurs situé à l'emplacement de l'actuel numéro 43. C'était la plus belle maison pour moi.

J'ai pris la chambre de mes parents. Elle semblait vide. Là, j'avais juste envie de revenir en arrière, quand la pintade au décolleté plongeant n'avait pas encore emménagé dans notre immeuble et que mes parents répondaient au téléphone.

Je suis allée au centre commercial. C'était un des rares bâtiments qui n'avaient pas changé. J'ai garé ma voiture dans la même rangée que d'habitude, celle où il y avait toujours une place et qui était près de l'entrée.

Dans le rayon fromage, j'ai croisé mes deux meilleurs amis de terminale, qui avaient fait leurs études au même endroit que moi.

Antonio, Espagnol souriant et de bonne humeur, qui avait enfin réussi à capter l'attention de Chiara Vargas, qu'il pourchassait depuis longtemps. Elle était enceinte.

Maria, Allemande déterminée avec un ego surdimensionné persuadée d'être géniale. Elle m'invitait à son mariage avec un certain Matthew Williams.

Moi, j'étais entre la future mariée et le futur papa et je me sentait terriblement seule. Je leur ai raconté la fin de mon histoire d'amour ratée, le passage où j'imitais la pintade leur plus beaucoup.

On nous avais appelé le BFT, "Bad Friends Trio". En même temps, on était capables des pires conneries possibles et inimaginables et même les professeurs avaient fini par s'y résigner. Ils nous appelaient tous comme ça. Ce n'était plus "toi, toi et toi trois heures de colles", c'était "BFT quatre heures de colle". Tous, sauf notre cher Mr je-sais-plus-trop-qui qui nous appelait "les trois énergumènes récidivistes". Alors pour montrer à notre professeur à quel point on l'adorait, en cours de physique, on nous appelait TER.

On gardait néanmoins une certaine préférence pour BFT, ça faisait moins ligne de train.

On s'est séparés à la sortie du magasin après ma promesse de les voir plus souvent.

J'allais souvent voir le nouveau lotissement, c'était une unique impasse courbe bordée de maisons. Ils l'avaient appelée "impasse de la forêt". Je passais mon temps devant le numéro 43. Ils avaient un pommier dans le jardin. Je me suis imaginé qu'ils l'avaient planté là où il y avait eu mon chêne. Enfin, je dis "ils", mais il n'y avait qu'un seul habitant.

Il s'appelait Arthur Kirkland.

C'était un blond aux yeux verts surmontés de sourcils à étages. Il s'habillait un peu en gentleman et levait son petit doigt en buvant son thé. Son père était français, Lillois. Il avait suivi l'amour de sa vie par dessus la mer. Une londonienne. Arthur avait passé son enfance à Greenwich et avait passé tous ses étés chez ses grands parents en France. Il parlait donc couramment le Français. Il été retourné à Lille pour ses études. Il été ensuite partit vivre dans le sud ouest et avait avait acheté le numéro 43 impasse de la forêt un an et demi plus tôt.

Ne commencez pas à crier au scandale pour espionnage ou je ne sais trop quoi, il me l'a dit. Il m'a surprise à fixer le pommier et m'a demandé si je voulais une pomme. J'ai simplement dit non. Il a commencé à parler. Il était timide au début mais j'ai insisté alors il a continué.

Je ne lui ai même pas dit mon nom.

J'aurais peut être dû. J'aurais bien aimé lui parler à nouveau.

Je suis revenue tous les jours devant chez lui dans l'espoir de voir sa silhouette apparaître au coin de la rue. A chaque fois il arrivait mais je m'en allait sans lui parler.

Je n'étais plus moi. La vraie Marianne Bonnefoy ne fuirait pas comme ça.

Re bonjour! Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là!

Alors, c'était sympa? Vous avez tout à fait le droit de me dire si vous avez pas aimé...

Bon, après, je suis tout à fait consciente que le début est nul.

Je ne sais pas du tout à quel moment je sortirai le prochain chapitre, tout dépend de quand je n'aurai pas la flemme de le recopier sur ma tablette (parce que je suis assez stupide pour l'avoir écrite sur du papier. J'ai déjà passé une heure et demi à retranscrire ça! )


	2. Chapter 2 -

Monologue inutile de début de chapitre :

Coucou! C'est encore moi! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai changé trois fois!

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le 29 juin est arrivé.

C'était le jour du mariage de Maria et Matthew.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé Maria mariée. Elle avait toujours été fière d'elle, indépendante. Elle aurait dû voir en un mariage un encombrement et un tas de paperasse inutile. Mais elle avait l'air heureuse avec lui. Matthew était un homme calme et particulièrement silencieux. Il ne bronchait jamais et se contentait d acquiescer lorsqu'elle hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était absolument géniale.

Bref, ils étaient heureux ensemble, malgré leurs caractères opposés.

La fête se déroulerait dans un grand bâtiment de plein pied. Il y avait deux immenses pièces principales reliées par un hall à toit de verre. On passerait l'après midi dans ce hall, le repas dans la pièce de gauche, remplie de tables rondes recouvertes de nappes blanches et dorées à 6 places. La pièce de droite servait de salle des fêtes, c'est là qu'on irait après le repas.

Antonio était venu avec Chiara, dont la soeur, Alice, était mariée au petit frère de Maria, Ludwig. Tout ce petit monde était donc venu.

Matthew avait invité son frère et ses cousins.

Son frère, Alfred, faisait ses études aux États Unis et aimait beaucoup les hamburgers. Il s'était aussi auto proclamé héros. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Celui qui retenait mon attention était l'un de ses cousins, un certain blond aux sourcils à peu près aussi sur dimensionnés que l'ego de la mariée.

La fête était franchement sympa. La cérémonie d'alliance a dû être le moment de la vie de Maria où elle est restée la plus sérieuse. Après avoir éclaté de rire pour une raison encore inconnue lors de l'épreuve écrite du bac de français, je m'attendais à la voir faire n'importe quoi ici.

Mais non, elle s'est comportée en femme sérieuse et mâture. Ça fait bizarre.

L'heure fatidique des slows est arrivée.

Maria n'avait pas tout avait compris le principe. Elle avait sûrement confondu avec du rock ou un truc comme ça. Chiara boudait dans son coin à cause de son ventre arrondi qui l'empêchait de danser. Antonio était assis à côté d'elle, à écouter en silence son flot d'injures intarissable. Alice dansait avec Arthur, et Alfred avec un immense russe qui devait bien faire 2 mètres.

Moi, j'étais assise sur une chaise comme une imbécile à juger tous les garçons de la salle qui n'avaient pas trouvé de partenaire afin de savoir lequel pourrait éventuellement accepter de venir avec moi sur la piste.

Les yeux sont tombés sur Arthur.

Ou plutôt dans ses yeux.

J'ai détourné le regard, je me suis mordu la lèvre, j'ai rougi, j'ai serré mes mains sur mes genoux et j'ai regardé fixement mes phalanges crispées.

J'étais loin de découvrir ce sentiment.

Je l'avais trop découvert, je n'en voulais plus en quelque sorte. J'avais trop été triste à cause de ça. J'ai essayé de penser à ses choses stupides pour m'en détourner, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

J'ai vu ça main tendue devant mes yeux, ai entendu un timide "tu veux danser?", et j'ai attrapé la main. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner. Comme d'habitude, je me suis laissée entraîner par la douce chaleur qui m'entourait le cœur. Pourquoi est ce que cette fois ci je me rétractait? Je ne voulais pas le jeter ou être jetée comme avec tous les autres. J'avais peur que la douce chaleur se transforme en brûlure.

Au pire, ce n'était qu'une danse. J'étais l'une des rares filles sans partenaire et probablement la seule à qui il avait déjà adressé la parole. Alors je me suis laissée entraîner en oubliant mes inquiétudes.

On était parmi les trois derniers duos à quitter la piste.

Il était trois heures du matin. La dernière note a retenti. Mes yeux ont dérivé de nos pieds douloureux pour regarder son visage. Il était écarlate, l'air confus et hésitant. C'était décidément trop craquant. Je l'ai étrenné hors de la salle, sans un mot. Il m'a suivi. Je lui ai fait traversé des couloirs, dans le noir de la nuit. J'ai ouvert une porte au hasard. Il n'y avait toujours aucune lumière.

"Comment t'appelles tu?"

Ah oui, je ne lui avait toujours pas dis mon nom.

"Marianne

\- C'est joli comme nom"

La porte s'est refermée, nous enfermant dans le noir. Ma main retenait toujours la sienne.

Tous mes soucis se sont envolés, j'ai oublié mes craintes, oublié mes peurs. Je me suis laissée guider par mes sentiments direct.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a rien dit. Il m'a embrassé en retour.

J'ai profondément haï le moment où Alfred a appelé Arthur à travers tout le bâtiment en hurlant. On s'est séparés. Il est parti. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans le noir.

Toute seule.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, toute seule. Je suis allée me coucher, toute seule. Je me suis endormie, toute seule. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, pardon, l'après midi, toute seule.

J'avais désespérément besoin de voir ma si j'avais peur d'aller lui parler.

La semaine suivante, on a fait grève. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais tous mes collègues y étaient alors je les ai suivis.

Le jeudi, le 4, le patron est arrivé à un accord avec Tim. Je crois qu'il se plaignait des salaires. Ça ne m'a pas étonnée, Tim et l'argent, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Au niveau de l'accord, il était plutôt bien réussi : le patron nous invitait tous au restaurant le vendredi.

En arrivant devant l'immense bâtiment style renaissance, "Le cygne d'ivoire", une étoile, je me suis dit que l'accord était très bien réussi, et ai pris la résolution de ne jamais marchander avec Tim.

Je n'étais jamais rentrée ici, mais j'avais vu quelques photos. C'était ici que mon père avait demandé ma mère en mariage. Elle était enceinte de trois mois. Huit mois plus tard, Françoise avait renoncé à son nom de jeune fille pour se marier avec Francis Bonnefoy. Je n'ai de souvenir de cette journée qu'un immense album photo dans la bibliothèque en ébène.

Le repas était délicieux… et excessivement cher. Je ne reviendrai sûrement jamais ici.

* * *

J'avais toujours été douée pour la cuisine. J'adorais ça. J'y avais consacré mes études et était l'une des meilleures. Je m'étais faite embaucher dans un petit restaurant sympa. Je commencerais le service le 25 août.

J'avais invité Antonio, Chiara, Maria, Matthew, Ludwig, Alice, et… Arthur. C'était une bonne excuse pour le revoir après tout.

J'ai donc passé l'après midi du 13 et la matinée du 14 à tout préparer.

A 15 h 30 précises, Antonio et Chiara sont arrivés, suivis de près de Ludwig (alias Lulu, ou comment perdre toute crédibilité en un quart de seconde) et Alice. A 15 h 45, Maria et Matthew ont garé leur voiture sur le parking (Aha! The awesome Maria est arrivée! - Oui oui ma chérie, je crois qu'ils ont vu…). On a parlé du bon vieux temps de nos 20 ans. Le BFT était réuni. Mais moi… Je regardais l'horloge d'un œil inquiet en me demandent quand arriverai Arthur… qui pointa son nez à 16 h 12 en s'excusant pour le retard.

Les heures passèrent. L'apéritif commença à 19h30. Antonio s'est pas mal resservit en sangria et champagne.

A 20h45, on est passé à table. J'avais préparé une salade de pâtes en entrée (Alice était ravie (Pastaaaaaaaaa ~)). En plat il y avait des saucisses au barbecue et des pommes de terre (Maria m'a alors pardonnée pour l'absence de bière à l'apéro). Au dessert est venu le temps des churros, à la grande joie d'Antonio.

A minuit, on avait fini une bonne partie des réserves d'alcool de la maison.

Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. A part Chiara (elle était enceinte en même temps), on était tous complètement bourrés.

Complètement.

Antonio dormait (peut être plus à cause des claques de sa fiancée que de l'alcool), étendu sur le plancher. Alice chantait en Italien, assise sur les genoux de Ludwig, qui était entré en une sorte de transe, les yeux dans le vague. Maria hurlait un air de rock et Matthew, après avoir revomi son repas, était revenu dans le salon et s'était endormi dans le canapé. Arthur était attaché à une chaise, après avoir failli faire brûler la cuisine en voulant préparer des scores. Et moi, j'étais prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et sans raison apparente de ou si près d'une demi heure.

Alice et Ludwig se sont endormis dans le canapé, Maria… par terre. Chiara est allée dormir dans la chambre d'amis. J'ai libéré Arthur après sa promesse de ne plus faire la cuisine, surtout bourré. On est allés jouer aux cartes sur mon lit, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il perdait à chaque fois. Il boudait. J'ai trouvé ça tellement craquant…

Je l'ai embrassé.

Pour la deuxième fois, je l'embrassais et il m'embrassait en retour.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?

C'est plutôt guimauve, mais la guimauve, c'est la vie.

Je travaille sur une nouvelle fanfiction dont notre chère Alice Vargas serait le personnage principal. Ne vous étonnez pas si je ne poste pas sur cette fic là avant un petit bout de temps. J'ai une vague idée de la suite mais rien de concret. Concernant ICS, je devrai poster la suite très bientôt j'ai presque fini d'écrire.

A très bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour...

Bon... ça fait bientôt cinq mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur cette fanfiction... (et 2 mois que je n'ai rien posté du tout).

Vous pouvez remercier Kurea-chan pour ses reviews qui m'ont donné envie de reprendre cette fic, même si ce chapitre est tellement ridiculement petit que j'ai l'impression de poster sur ICS.

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le réveil fut… douloureux. Avec les litres entiers d'alcool qu'on avait ingurgités la veille, nos crânes nous faisaient souffrir.

Au milieu de nous, Chiara passait en nous criant des insultes diverses et variées, au grand dam de nos crânes meurtris.

On a passé l'essentiel de la journée à mourir de douleur.

Alice, qui n'avait pas bu grand chose et qui allait déjà beaucoup mieux à 13h, nous a préparé des pâtes. A 16h30, on allait tous à peu près mieux et on passé la majeure partie de cette fin d'après-midi à conter les exploits du BFT à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas encore.

A 18h00, on a joué aux mimes.

Maria a dû imiter une guitariste de groupe de rock, Matthew, l'homme invisible, Antonio, un barman, Chiara, un serial-killer (avec un ventre comme ça elle aurait dû perdre toute crédibilité mais en fait… pas du tout.), moi, un gréviste, et Arthur…

Arthur devait mimer un anglais.

C'était écrit sur sa carte, noir sur blanc, ou plutôt bleu sur jaune, "UN ANGLAIS".

Imiter quelqu'un de son cher pays sembla le bloquer, et il resta figé devant sa carte sans nous faire comprendre qu'il ne mimait pas encore.

On était persuadés qu'il jouait la statue (carte qui existait par ailleurs). Il a commencé à bouder.

A 18h3à, Alice et Ludwig ont dû partir. Il avait encore un petit travail à faire pour le lendemain et avait besoin de temps. Chiara prit le volant pour ramener "ce bon à rien alcoolique" à la maison. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi douce (sans ironie). Matthew et Maria sont partis à 19h00.

J'ai proposé à Arthur de jouer aux cartes. J'ai gagné les 3 premières parties et ai perdu lamentablement la quatrième. J'ai posé ma tête contre le canapé en soupirant, les yeux fermés.

Il m'a embrassée.

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je me rappelle seulement que, quand il a dû partir travailler le lendemain matin, je lui ai supplié de rester et qu'il a eu l'air mi-désolé mi-exaspéré et que j'ai trouvé ça mignon.

Quand il est passé me voir le soir, sûrement pour faire un petit coucou, j'avais préparé un festin de roi pour mon roi Arthur (je crois que j'avais toujours pas désaoulé de la veille). Il s'est mis à rougir et j'ai trouvé ça tellement craquant que je l'ai embrassé.

Je ne m'en laisserai jamais.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini. Oui, déjà. Je serai de retour d'ici un jour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, et poster la suite accessoirement. Suite qui n'a même pas encore de forme précise dans ma tête.

Merci encore à Kurea-chan pour ses reviews qui m'ont redonné envie d'écrire, et à bubulle et Tori Aoshiro qui eux aussi ont reviewé, et à tous les lecteurs invisibles.

A bientôt!

PS: Si vous aimez le WolfStar, vous en aurez bientôt une fic entière qui est la raison de ma si longue absence sur cette fic.


End file.
